honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters is the 106th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert 'and Max Song. It was 'narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Ghostbusters: The Video Game. ''It was published on July 12, 2016 to coincide with the theatrical release of the all-female remake movie '''Ghostbusters (2016). Ghostbusters was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Ghostbusters on YouTube "From the developers that brought you sexy nazi killing vampires and the terrible connect star wars game, comes a game that beats the odds and resurrected a long dead franchise - without completely destroying your childhood in the process." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Ghostbusters'' Script From the developers Reality that brought you sexy nazi-killing vampires and the terrible connect star wars game, comes a game that beats the odds and resurrected a long dead franchise - without completely destroying your childhood in the process! ''Ghostbusters'' Witness a nerd fantasy brought to life as you play through a video game sequel to a movie franchise written and starred in by the actors from the film, where you'll return to the ghost-infested streets of 1991 New York and trap specters alongside the original Ghostbusters crew -- by holding down a button and spewing proton jizz on anything that movies! Oh yeah! Slip of the jumpsuit of the rookie, a nameless cadet who's joining the Ghostbusters for some reason. And join up with the shockingly star-studded cast of characters from the films to bust your way through the most worthwhile Ghostbusters content since the early 1990's -- which is still a middling third-person shooter with some puzzle elements. Get ready to be buried under a massive pile of Ghostbusters fanservice, as the game dishes out everything you'd want from a ghost-busting experience and you play through hours of original writing and voice acting, along with the visual effects we could expect from a modern Ghostbusters movie -- except stuck forever in the uncanny valley of early 360 graphics! "Back off loser. Never gonna happen." Venkman "Haha. That approach rarely works with me. I'll show you why later." Eww! In a world where Ghostbusters games have been forgettable to outright monstrosities, get ready for a game that breaks the mold just by being adequate. As the setting, script and charming celebrity voice-overs cover up the fact that you pend most of the game aimlessly wandering around searching for the next ghost to fight in a less engaging version of ''Luigi's Mansion'' where all the cute characters are replaced with wise-cracking old men! "Try not to destroy too many Manhattan landmarks... that's our job." Take on the meat of the gameplay, the ghost battle sections, where you'll unleash a flurry of particle efects, slime and explosions and rip the environments to pieces in gameplay mode whose only really challenge is keeping your cursor on your enemies! Or go online for co-op busting action in a pretty cool online mode that was subsequently abandoned. Oh and don't worry about crossing the streams. Coz f*** it! Video games! So strap on your proton pack, and prepare for a giant shot of Ghostbusters nostalgia. With the franchise heading in new directions, who knows what kinds of games we'll end up with next?! at leat we know they'll be better than this old game. Starring: The Ghost of the Booger; Captain Crunch; The Michellin Man; Hey Kids, Remember Libraries? No?; A Pile of Junk; Needs Weightbusters; Quelagg; Paul Reubens; and Literally the Original Cast. for ''Ghostbusters ''was 'Spirit Stuffers.']] ''Spirit Stuffers'' As bad as some of this game was, at least they gave us what we wanted instead of making up wait 30 years for a Bridesmand ''reboot! Trivia * There are also episodes of 'Honest Trailers about several films from the Ghostbusters franchise including Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2 and Ghostbusters (2016). Reception Honest Game Trailers - Ghostbusters has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * '‘Ghostbusters 2,’ The ‘Hangover 2’ Of Ghostbusters Movies, Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Terminal Reality Category:Red Fly Studio Category:Zen Studios Category:Atari Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Ghosbusters